Agent Murmansk
Agent Murmansk is a former agent of Project Armageddon and a Horseman of the Apocalypse. His nationality is Russian, and he is particularly skilled in the use of a sword. Due to his noble tendencies and sense of honor, he is often regarded by his peers as the weakest of the Four Horsemen. However, if he feels it is absolutely necessary, he can become quite powerful. Early History and Recruitment Murmansk was born in Svyatilishche, a small off-planet village, to an Orthodox Jewish family. At the age of twelve, he accidentally alerted several Insurrectionist soldiers, among them the first Armageddon member, Agent Orenburg, to his location. As they destroyed his village, Orenburg took him in and made him his apprentice and protege. Accordingly, Murmansk joined Armageddon after Orenburg invited him to do so. Time at Armageddon Murmansk was soon found skillful enough to be recruited into the Horsemen. There, he developed a relationship with fellow Horseman Agent Ryazan, but the two late broke up for unknown reasons. One of his later missions involved the complete destruction of Project Freelancer. To do so, he tortured Agent Kansas for information. Murmansk then directed and released a Flood containment unit onto the Mother of Invention, causing a great deal of problems for Freelancer. The only one not left missing, injured, or dead was Agent 49, Puerto Rico. His next mission involved the recapture of Kansas after Puerto Rico broke her out of the Armageddon facility she was imprisoned within on Sidewinder. He was defeated by Kansas and Puerto Rico after he was shot with lockdown paint. Soon after, he was again defeated in an aerial battle and vowed revenge. His activity following that is currently classified and pending release. What is known, however, is that like all Horsemen, he was forced into cryogenic stasis and set to reawaken much later. Quitting Armageddon In cryostasis, Murmansk reevaluated his life and decided to betray Armageddon at the first possible opportunity. Soon finding himself against Agent Rhode Island, Murmansk defeated her in combat before fleeing. He returned later to rescue her, and the two eventually developed a romantic relationship. However, their relationship would not be without problems. When Ryazan resurfaced, she attempted to kidnap and brainwash Murmansk into returning to Armageddon. While it did work, he regained his mind soon after, so the Doktor forced Rhode Island to kill her beloved. Murmansk soon came back, but was soon overcome with power. Going on a killing spree, he killed a number of Armageddon and Armageddon Novus agents, including Orenburg, Smolensk, Ryazan, Indiana, Volgograd, Primorsky, and Moscow. Returning to see Rhode Island, he decided to return this power to the Doktor (now the Phantom) before it killed anyone else. He traveled to Romania with Rhode Island, attempting to find information about her past. The two soon discovered that she was one of two remaining descendants of the Wanderer's host, David Willis. However, Romania was soon attacked by Volgograd, Indiana, and the Head Alien (who had resurrected the former two). Rhode Island and Murmansk decided to flee. Death They arrived at Vladimir's Point, where they were again set upon by Indiana and Volgograd. While Indiana attacked Rhode Island, Volgograd and Murmansk battled. The ultimate result what that the two ended up killing each other. After his death, he took up permanent residence in the transcendent area known as the Well of Souls. Revival Again However, sometime after, Murmansk underwent an attempted resurrection courtesy of the Counselor. However, in the middle of the resurrection, the Ragnarok attacked and destroyed the Resurrection Chamber before the job was done. Murmansk found himself a free soul, a ghost, trapped inside the head of fellow Armageddon Agent Tuva. Soon after, the two contacted Agent Vermont, and Tuva put together a robotic body for Murmansk. Gallery MurmanskMaskless.png|An approximation of Murmansk without his helmet on. MurmanskWeak.png|A weakened Murmansk, after his power was drained by the Phantom. AV-22_Sparrowhawk.png|Murmansk's ship, an AV-22 Sparrowhawk which was at one point his father's. Category:Armageddon